


Who would win in a fight; Nine S-rank criminals or four strong girls who want to go on vacation?

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Freeform, I swear there's gonna be plot i just don't know what kind of plot tho, More tags to be added, Original Naruto Clans, Romantic Subplot, Some angst, honestly im terrible with tags, i also dont know where im going with this, i really dont know what im doing, mild crack, no beta we face our errors like men, ok maybe more than just mild crack, some world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: Four female shinobi go on a bounty run binge to collect money to take a vacation, unfortunately it catches the attention of Kakuzu, who is less than pleased at the sudden lack of funds he was raking in.So, who would win in a fight, four girls wanting to take a nice vacation or nine S-rank criminals?
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what im doing starting another Naruto fanfiction and honestly no one has stopped me or my brain from writing. So have this self indulgent bullshit ive been kicking around.

This was the fifth bounty in the row someone had beaten them to. It was one of the higher paying one as well seeing as the target was wanted in almost all five major lands. Kakuzu was understandably pissed about this, with someone else taking the bigger bounties, it meant less money the Akatsuki was making. Sure they were being recruited by villages for work but bounty work had some semblance of freedom to avoid rules. 

“Who keeps turning in the higher payouts, I need answers  _ now _ .” Kakuzu’s voice rumbled, completely intimidating the man behind the counter. 

Of course the person facing Kakuzu’s ire didn't have to answer his questions at all, however, gauging the other’s bounty hauls; he felt as if he had no choice. 

“Four women; each wearing a mask of an animal. I don't know what they look like but three of them wear altered kimonos and one wears a sleeveless bodysuit with mesh under it and a wrap around her waist. None of them wear headbands so I don't even know what village their hail from-.” He didn't know what he would do if Kakuzu were to find his answer unsatisfactory, “All I know is that their group is called  _ Ko _ . They are heading southwest into the fire country.”

That did make his job a bit easier. 

“What animal masks are they wearing?” 

“A lion, owl, wolf and deer. They don't stay in one place for long after collecting a large sum of money, once they hit a certain amount, they leave the area for a few days.”

“Good.” Kakuzu turned from the bounty keeper, getting the information he needed.

* * *

“How much do we have now?” asked a woman with a lion mask sitting on the side of her head leaned back against a wall. 

A woman with a deer mask on top of her head went through their sizable stock pile of money, “About 170,000 ryo. If we pick up one more bounty, we can split the money evenly.” 

“Laaame. I know we all agreed to it but I want to take our vacation soon.” the owl masked woman groaned, tired of hunting people down.

The final masked woman spoke, a wolf mask in her lap, “Just calm down, we only need 30,000 more ryo, we can turn in a low risk bounty then be set.”

Four women sat in a room in an Inn. For the first time in days they wouldn't have to camp out under the stars, though two of them didn't mind sleeping outside. However they could all agree having running water was definitely a godsend. 

The lion mask woman had wild strawberry blonde hair pushed back out of her face that reached her lower back, a medium olive skin tone with freckles and vibrant green eyes. She wore a deep maroon sleeveless leotard, a short sleeve mesh bodysuit, and a dark-brownish red loincloth that fell just past her knees; the entire ensemble showing off her strong, wide body. She was known as ‘The Lioness of Suna’; Sasora Nikai. 

The following woman had long black hair, having it pulled up out of the way for the time being, deep brown eyes and was fairly pale. She wore a short dark red kimono with the left sleeve missing, mesh leggings, dark greys shorts and off red-black obi around her waist. She was from one of the more prominent clans from the Yukigakure, in fact, she was the heir to said clan; Yukiko Tsuwakuro. 

The woman who hadn’t taken off her mask just yet hat a short black hair cut in an asymmetrical bob, what appeared to be bright blue eyes through the mask eye holes and scarily pale skin. Her clothes were a sleeveless vibrant purple kimono with portions of the skirt tucked under a navy blue obi and navy blue leggings with navy blue gloves that went up to her upper arm. She was feared and respected in her home village for her skill and durability in below freezing temperatures; though the fear could be attributed to the beast that resided inside of her. However, those from the Yukigakure steered clear of her; Miko Hirokei. 

And the final woman with the wolf mask had long wavy blonde hair that was pulled mostly up into a braid with a fringe that framed the right side of her face, sun-kissed skin and dark blue eyes. Her kimono was similar to Yukiko’s except the left sleeve was missing, it was a terracotta brown with an black obi, a portion of the skirt tucked into the obi, light tan short shorts and mesh thigh high stockings. She was the medic for their group, a very well respected one at that. She was mildly controversial due to her research however, but many of the north knew her name; Saiya Daiko.

It had been a very eventful two weeks for the group of four women. After running low on personal funds, they picked up doing bounty runs to raise money, which happened to be relatively easy for the most part. All four were very capable kunoichi with years of experience under their belts. Depending on the bounty, one out of the four would spearhead the endeavor with the others as support. They all decided to take a mini vacation to the Konoha hot springs once they all had enough money; wanting to stay at a nice hotel, buy clothes, ect.

“Well, looking at the bingo book, the safest one is along fire country borders.” Yukiko looked through the little black book. Her statement earned a groan from Miko, who hated warmer weather due to her preference of the cold. Yukiko raised a brow at her, “The bounty would get us to our goal and we can take that vacation to Konoha at their luxury hot springs.” 

All of them melted at the thought of the springs, it had a great reputation and was smack dab in the safest areas of Konoha. It would be one of the greatest getaways of their lives. And despite Miko's cold preference, she did love a good hot spring. 

Sasora raised her arms over her head, “We can set out and gather information tomorrow after a good night's rest. I know we are  _ all _ tired of sleeping outside.” There were murmurs of agreement from the other three, “Good, let's head to bed then and get lots of rest then.”

* * *

“I can't believe you almost completely froze him.” Sasora hated the extra weight that frozen limbs created, it made carrying a body that much harder.

Of course, Miko simply shrugged, “Listen, it's his fault for thinking that jumping into a body of water was a good idea. It was child's play.” 

Both women had taken down their target with ease, heading to their rendezvous with Yukiko and Saiya so they could turn in the bounty. Their “haul” was currently on the verge of death, a man wanted for many raids on outer Fire county villages and even an attack on a convoy. 

Miko raised her arms over her head, popping both shoulders, “anyways, he wasn't even a good warm up, I'm itching for a decent challenge.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry not all of us spent seven years in ANBU like you.” Sasora rolled her eyes, though you couldn't see with her mask over her face. “I hated all the regulations and stepped down after two years.” 

“ANBU had its perks; Money, reputation, _respect_, a little more freedom on missions.” Miko counted of her fingers, “not to mention, my parents were thrilled when I made ANBU. Though I abused a special privilege I had too many times, though I was never punished.”

Sasora rolled her eyes, shifting the weight on her shoulders as their rendezvous point came into sight. From the outside it looked like an old campsite, which meant Yukiko's genjutsu was working, but in reality it was a rundown shack that they used as a marker.

"Took you both looking enough. " Saiya called out, her mask easily concealing her face, "how badly beat in is face? We need him recognizable."

"We took out his arms and legs, face has minor bruising." Miko replied, shrugging her shoulders, “I made sure I didn't kick the face in this time.”

Sasora dropped the man on the hard ground, raising her arm in the air to stretch and loosen up her shoulder. “Granted he really tried to escape, so his limbs are pretty badly broken.” 

“Maroon hair, grey eyes, peachy skin....” Yukiko took her time examining the semi-conscious man, having a bingo book in her hands as she pulled and tugged at his clothing to find key indicators to completely ensure his identity. “It’s him. Ryohi Yamano; age 29, wanted for attacking a Konoha convoy heading out to Suna, also was the leader of a bandit group that raided several small villages.” She spoke calmly, “Has a mole on his right hip, a tattoo on his left breast and a noticeable scar across his back. Missing right canine, and one of back left molars.” 

“P...Please- I..I have a family...” He managed to finally get a cohesive sentence out since getting beaten to near death. He looked up at the masked woman, getting a glimpse of her uncaring eyes through the holes.

“I could care less about your family. You’re the final key for me and my friends to have a nice vacation.” Yukiko was blunt, she didn't care for many people in her life outside of her three friends, her older half brother and a love interest back in her home village, “You should have thought about that before being a criminal.” 

Saiya had a medical kit out and a syringe in her hand, “I’ll sedate him, don't need him getting a second wind.” The syringe itself had a clear liquid and a very thin needle. “If you happen to die on the way, you’ll die painlessly at least. Take comfort in that.” She made her way over to him, pausing for a moment as she looked for an unbruised patch of skin. Once found she injected the full dose, placing two fingers against his neck and counting slowly. 

“We’re good to go.” 

* * *

“Cheers!!” A chorus of voices laughed as four glasses of alcohol had clanged together. 

“I can't believe it was higher than what the book said!” Miko was obviously happy, “And it’s worth breaking my pescatarian lifestyle to enjoy this barbeque.” she laid some of the raw beef on the grill, her stomach growling at the smell.

Yukiko quickly downed her drink, relishing the warmth of the alcohol that filled her body, “An extra 20000 ryo was more than what I was expecting.” 

“That just means more vacation money.” Sasora shoved a wad of cooked beef into her mouth, a wide, happy grin on her face. 

Saiya shook her head as she nursed her drink, taking it easy. “Eat up, we’ll split the money we worked hard for in the morning and make plans.” it was nice being able to just relax now, just enjoy being together and being happy.

They were in a decent sized town, a tourist trap really. They pulled lots to see where they would eat as they all had different tastes with Sasora winning that; her pick being a barbeque restaurant. It had private booths and an “All-you-can-eat” deal. It was going to be a good night, they even splurged on a fancy ryokan for them all to share. It was going to be a great night. Drinks, food, and good company; the key to a good time. 

Of course, too much of a good thing has repercussions. The repercussions being getting violently ill from drinking too much, which was what was happening to Miko and Yukiko. Yukiko had taken the toilet while Miko had her head buried in a trash bin, both heaving their hearts out. Saiya was already out cold on her futon, still fully clothed and with one heeled boot still on. Sasora was in and out of it, though she was put together enough to help the heaving duo to their futons and have two bins near their heads incase they vomit in the middle of the night. She pulled Saiya’s other shoe to toss into the pile of their shoes near the door. 

They were going to regret drinking so much when morning came, but it wouldn't be the last either.

None of them woke up until roughly around noon and they were all more than definitely hungover. No one wanted to get out of bed, however due to their condition, none of them would be able to even function properly until the following day. Saiya took it upon herself to grab a handful of cash to extend their stay for another night or two, depending how she felt when she got down to the lobby. 

She could smell the alcohol still on herself and she had a headache that made her want to die. However, pulling her hair from her usual braid and letting it flow freely lessened the tension as she lazily pulled on her shoes and trudged down to the lobby. It was too damn bright out. 

“I’d like to extend my friend’s and I stay for two more days.” She winced at how hoarse her voice was, she definitely need to drink some water. 

The clerk seemed mildly alarmed at Saiya’s appearance. “Are...you allowed to drink alcohol? You’re so young.” 

It took a few moments for Saiya to realize that the clerk was serious, “I’m 23, I’m just short.” she deadpanned. With her hair down, she looked like she should still be at least fifteen with how it framed her face, “I wouldn't be able to get the alcohol at a restaurant if I wasn't legal.” she placed the money on the counter, “Two days extention, please. I’m very tired.” 

“O-Of course, right away.” The clerk quickly grabbed their lodgings book, “What room ma’am and whose name is it under?”

Several seconds passed before Saiya opened her mouth, “Room 112, Tsuwakuro is the name it’s under.” this headache was killing her, “We’ll be ordering room service at some point too, I don't know when.”

“Yes yes, of course ma'am.” The clerk quickly wrote down the extension and accepted the money, hanging back the change and sending Saiya back on her way. 

As Saiya headed back up the stairs to get back up to her room, two men in long black cloaks stepped into the lobby. Immediately Saiya knew who they were and moved up far enough to be out of sight but within earshot. Despite feeling utterly like shit, she even suppressed her chakra to keep a low profile.

“We’re looking for four women wearing masks,” A deep voice rumbled, “We’ve been on the search for them.” 

“Women of all kinds come around these parts sir, do you know what they look like?” The clerk wasn't wrong as this area  _ was _ a tourist trap and many women frequented the bars and the pachinko parlor in town as well. 

“They are shinobi, all of them wearing masks over their faces. They are...associates.”

Oh, that made Saiya’s stomach drop immediately. Why the hell were the Akatsuki after them?

“I’m sorry sir, no women like that has come into this ryokan. Shinobi aren't common around these parts, if they are here, they aren't wearing their headbands or anything that show what village they are affiliated with.”

Saiya quickly made her way back up the stairs as silently as possible, speeding down the hall and going back into the room, slamming the door. Of course the door slamming was enough to catch the other’s attention.

"**_We need to leave asap_**."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small calm  
a small storm  
a little freeze

“We need to leave town by tonight.” 

Sasora groaned as her headache worsened at Saiya slamming the door, “Why?” she rubbed at her temples. 

“Two men, two large men in fact, in Akatsuki cloaks asking about four masked women.” 

That caught all of their attention. Shit, what the hell did they do to attract the Akatsuki’s eyes? 

“We have to change into civilian clothing if we want to go outside.” Yukiko was quick to catch on, “Which also means you will have to show your face Miko unless you want to waste chakra on a transformation until it’s safe to put on our masks.” 

Miko wasn't one to freely show her face in her own village let alone outside of the privacy of being with her friends, “I’ll deal with it, I doubt anyone will immediately will recognize me since black hair and pale skin is a common trait.” she seemed rightfully upset about it but would deal with it.

“I have medicine to expedite our recovery from our hangovers; shower and change then we’ll head out.” Saiya went to her bag to grab two scrolls, one with her clothes and one with the medicine she provides them all with.

* * *

It was about mid afternoon when they all good changed and ready to go; they were delaying until the streets were packed to be able to slip out without problem. They did end up ordering room service which helped their stomachs settle and cleaned up afterwards.

Yukiko spent her time going through the money, evenly distributing it four ways. Miko was going through food rations and splitting it up evenly as well. Sasora was inspecting their weapons, being a weapons expert herself. Which left Saiya to take inventory of her medical supplies and medicine she had for them.

Each of them had changed into alternate outfits; which really was a significant change from their usual attire. Miko was in a form fitting long sleeved crop top that was black with a long purple skirt that split up both sides to her hips; almost appearing as if she wasn't wearing underwear. Yukiko changed into a short cream dress that stopped right above her knees, she still had her fishnets under them as well. Sasora had on form fitting maroon pants and an equally form fitting mid sleeve shirt that was grey. Saiya kept her short shorts from her normal outfit along with her mesh thigh highs and changed the shirt to a sleeveless forest green shirt that had a diamond cut out on the chest showing some skin and exposing part of a very noticeable scar over her left breast. 

“Money is separated and split evenly.” Yukiko tossed everyone a scroll, “Each seal should activate only to our chakra as well since I made the ink using our own blood.” It was a specialty within her clan, along with a few more dubious things passed down through the generations. 

“Food is good to go too.” Miko tossed everyone a scroll as well, “It should be enough for a week or so depending how much you eat or bored snack.” 

Sasora nodded, “Weapons are good to go, just sharpened the blade on Kiko’s guandao. Chains on the rest of ours are good as well, no rust or wear on Miko’s from ice. And your bow is good to go as well Saiya.” 

Saiya just finished resealing everything she just counted, having a small nod, “We have a decent amount of medical supplies, we’ll have to hit up a shop in the next week or so and gather herbs as well.” 

“So the plan is we leave at different intervals in the next two hours. Kiko will be the last to leave since her name is on the room. We meet up thirty minutes north at that waterfall we came across yesterday.” Miko looked between them, “More than likely, they will be looking for women in masks and kimonos and a bodysuit, we have none of those. We can change back into our normal gear in two days.”

“Keep your weapons in these seals.” Sasora had slips papers between her fingers, “tuck them in sleeves or shirts, keep them in immediate access.” 

Yukiko tucked hers into the top of her mesh leggings, Miko slipped hers into her sleeve, and Saiya tucked hers into her shirt window. 

“We tread carefully.” Saiya stated, “Miko can heal herself with ice but that leaves two of your vulnerable and if I am too badly hurt, I will retreat.”

“ _ A medic’s life is worth more than their comrades _ .” Yukiko stated bluntly, it was a common phrase said over and over in their home village. You could lose and entire team but the medic could live and be told they did their best. However, if the medic were to die and the team live, they would be told that they committed a heinous crime in surviving since the hidden Snow lacked talented medical ninja constantly. 

And with Saiya being the daughter of two of the best medical shinobi the village had, Yukiko and Miko would be severely punished if she were to die if the thought of them even returning back to their home village crossed their minds.

Over the course of the next two hours, each of them left; Miko, then Sasora, then Saiya, then finally Yukiko. It was near sundown by the time they all met up, It was irritating to say the least that their celebration was cut short but when an organization ran by S-rank criminals were searching for you, there was no hesitation to stay on the move.

“I told the clerk to keep our room checked as if we are still there until after tomorrow, gave her a little extra money as well to keep hush.” Yukiko smoothed down her dress as she walked into the clearing where the other three were. “Where to now?”

“I suppose directly to Konoha, they wouldn't dare step foot in the village that knows their colors.” Saiya pushed herself from against a tree, letting out a loud yawn, “It’s two hours southwest to the closest gate.”

“Think we can make it?” Sasora dropped from a tree she was sitting in.

Miko nodded, getting up from the ground as she pulled her mask from her bag, securing it over her face. “Absolutely.”

The others followed suit with their masks on as well. 

However before anyone had moved, a three bladed scythe came flying through the air, embedding itself into the tree Saiya was just leaning against moments prior. Immediately everyone was on high alert. Miko was the first to summon her weapon, a mace with a very long chain. Yukiko was next with her guandao in just meer seconds then Sasora with what looked like a spiked rod in one hand and a plain one in another that had a chain connecting it.

“Triple bladed weapon, make sure he doesn’t draw blood from any of you. If it’s who I believe it is, we can take them down easily.” Yukiko kept her voice calm, her eyes narrowing as the scythe was yanked from the tree and pulled back into the treeline.

The four of them back up into each other, covering their blind spots. Saiya hadn’t pulled her weapon since it was a bow, not good with close combat, so instead she pulled out several senbon needles. 

“Would any of you ladies like to hear the word of Lord Jashin?” A voice called out from behind the trees. 

After a few moments a man stepped out from behind the trees, a menacing grin on his face. He wore the telltale black cloak of the Akatsuki, the top several buttons undone that revealed a bare chest. He had stark white hair with dark magenta eyes,

“Sorry, organized religion isn't our thing.” Sasora spoke up, her grip on her weapon tightening, “If you know what’s good for you, you’d best be leaving.” Within just a fraction of a second, a hammer head made from chakra formed at the top of the spiked rod in her left hand.

The man shook his head with a wide grin, “See, my partner has been in a pretty bad mood because of you four. He said something about bigger bounties gettin stolen or whatever. Personally I don't give a shit but he did say I would have four new sacrifices for Jashin if I helped track you down.”

“Like she said, we aren't the religious type.” Saiya spoke up now, immediately studying the stranger’s frame and stance. “You’re picking the wrong group to take on.”

“What are a group of women going to do?” He sneered. 

Before anyone could blink Miko was in front of him, her leg raised up high to slam down on his shoulder. No one had even seen her move but right before there was a faint jingle of a bell. Right as her foot was about to make contact, the man raised his weapon and blocked the kick with the handle. There was serious power behind the kick as the force caused the ground under him to crack ever so slightly before Miko flipped away from him. 

Yukiko came up from behind him with her guandao raised high before slashing down at an angle. She knew who this man was, and she knew that one wrong move would easily cause their deaths. She abused her position as a clan princess more often than not for information and knew about the immortal zealot. The best they could do was disable him and make their escape. 

A fist came shooting out of the shadows and grazed Yukiko’s side however, making her stop her attack and dodge with an immediate leap to the side. The fist itself had black hair like tendrils attached to it, tanned skin with the very telling tattoos just above the wrist. 

“Kakuzu and Hidan, both S rank ninja and wanted dead, or alive.” Yukiko spoke calmly, assessing their pressing situation. Four versus two, not too bad, not too bad at all but she knew about their abilities.

“You four were hard to find.” The second man stepped out from the shadows, “You are quite the group.” He was tall and broad, his face covered by a mask and wearing an Akatsuki cloak. His eyes were the most telling thing of his identity, black scleras with green irises.

“We have no business with you Akatsuki. We have yet to cross your paths or attack anyone who could be a member.” Saiya didn't like where this was going. Sure, two ANBU, a medic, and a jonin had a good chance against the two but they were basically immortal with their bodies. 

The thought of Immortality always interested Saiya, especially after her own near death experience in her childhood. Being able to live on for years and years without fear of death? It was something she wanted to try her hand at and if perfected, use for herself and possibly her closest friends to escape the claws of time. 

“We can settle this civilly with neither side fighting.” She continued, “What do you want from the four of us?”

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes on Saiya. Such a small shinobi she was, it would be child’s play to take her down if she were to attack. “The bounties you four have collected. A few of them were some of the highest paying ones in all five nations.”

“What of it? There are no rules among collectors as long as you don't poach kills.” Miko finally spoke now, “Are you here because some girls beat you to the bounties? Is your ego that badly bruised old man?” 

Hidan couldn't hold back his laughter at the jab at Kakuzu. 

“If you really want to know why we wanted the bounties. We are wanting to take it easy for a month or two without need of returning to our home villages for more money.” Sasora stood tall, her height rivalling Kazuku’s even at her distance. “And here you are,  _ ruining it _ .” She had a temper, anyone who knew of Sasora from either personal experience or passing in Suna knew to never truly anger her. The only other person to come close to her was Miko. The only difference was Miko had a cold fury compared to her burning hot one.

“I could care less about those bounties as all four of you have a rather high price on your heads, don't you?” Kakuzu did his own research once he learned their identities; Miko would fetch the highest bounty with the others somewhat close behind. 

A low whistle could be heard, it changing pitch and volume. Once it stopped all four women made their move; Sasora and Miko going after Kakuzu and Saiya and Yukiko after Hidan.

It was easy to see how different they all fought and how skilled they were. Yukiko's fighting was like watching an experienced dancer at work; long sweeps of her weapon, skillful back bends when dodging, and graceful flips. Sasora was very technical when she fought; observing the striking, changing her weapon when needed, and utilizing chakra strings to throw off her opponents aim. Saiya used her size to advantage, while she wasn't as strong as her friends, she was the fastest with perfect chakra control. All she needed was a chance to get close to Hidan and she would show him what she could do. The way Miko fought showed off her experience from being in ANBU; subversion and diversion, overlaying attacks within each other, and using high level ice and snow ninjutsu to slow her opponent.

It wasn't often that many could say they went toe to toe with Akatsuki members and lived; and yet this group of women were not only holding their own but also looked like they were winning.

However, Kakuzu landed a hard hit to Miko's stomach, sending her flying back to the waterfall. Though, at the same time Yukiko had managed to decapitate Hidan and Saiya bicycle kicked his head at Kakuzu; who in turn caught him.

"What the hell!? That fucking hurt!" Hidan yelled as he was held by his hair.

Miko slowly pulled herself from the waterfall, looking like a drowned rat. It was quite noticeable that she was stewing in rage, a physical giveaway was the water on her skin, clothes and under her feet began to freeze into sheets of ice. 

"Oh no-." Saiya mumbled as the ground around Miko began to freeze. 

Slowly, Miko raised her head, her mask shattering from the immense cold eminetting from her body and immediately there was a physical change to her. The blue markings around her eyes evolved into ‘cracked’ lines covering her cheeks, jaw and made their way down her neck as her eyes shined a very bright blue. 

“You broke my mask, it was my only one-...” Miko gritted her teeth as she raised her gaze to meet Kakuzu’s, “I’ll make you pay for that-.”

Kakuzu’s mind was going a mile a minute as he carefully assessed Miko, ignoring Hidan’s yelling. That wasn't part of the bingo book, this was completely new. Was she an unknown Jinchuuriki? 

Within seconds her friends were in front of her. Yukiko and Sasora had their arms hooked around Miko’s arms, ignoring the burning cold while Saiya threw down a smoke bomb to help conceal their escape. 

It was immediately decided that this had to be told to Pein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! sorry for the gap in updates, i've been busy lmao.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you want or not! I'm just writing self indulgent stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan and two fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait longer to post this chapter but im moving in a few days so YEET.
> 
> So enjoy this lovely chapter with some minor backstory or whatever ♥

"All bijuu are accounted for. Whatever that woman is, she's similar to them." Pain spoke frankly. "Years ago there were rumors of a beast that resided in the far north of the Yukigakure, towards what they call _ Shiro-Shi no Kuni _."

"_ The Land of White Death _... the most northernmost recess of the Yukigakure. I've heard stories of a beast that rivalled the Ichibi resides there." Konan spoke, which was a rarity at most meetings with the rest of the Akatsuki present. "What do we know about these four?"

Deidara cleared his throat, "Saiya Daiko, early or mid twenties. She's a medic nin from a long line of medics. She was in Iwa for a couple years but disappeared before I defected. We were...associates of sorts. The old man put us on the same team despite her being chunin. According to her, she and another were left for dead in grass country before she showed up at one of Iwa's gates at the age of 12. Her fighting style is similar to a Hyuugas’ except it doesn't target the charkra network. I never got enough chances to see her fight so I’m not too sure how it works, hm." It was obvious that there was more history between him and said woman but Deidara wasn't going to speak further than needed.

A combat medic who can hold their own but doesn't come from a clan but is considered a threat in the bingo book. Just what things have Saiya done to earn such a reputation?

There was a short pause before Itachi spoke, "Yukiko Tsuwakuro, in her early twenties, the princess to the Tsuwakuro clan of the Yukigakure. I found her and her teammate Saiya in Grass country while on my way back from a mission. Saiya was close to death and she would not have made it to any of Konoha's hospital so I took a gamble and left her at Iwa's doorstep and fled with Yukiko and my teammate to Konoha. After receiving medical treatment, the third Hokage spoke with her and got her story and she stayed until I defect, though both are unrelated." His gaze shifted towards Pain, "Her clan bare some very interesting, and dangerous, jutsu that could easily cripple a nation if in the wrong hands."

The last part interested Pain greatly, something that Itachi deemed dangerous yet powerful was something to look into. 

"Not much outside of the bingo book is known about Miko Hirokei. She made Jounin at 12." Kakuzu spoke, "She holds the highest bounty in the village history just from being jounin. She was, and still is, a highly regarded kunoichi of the village and has some privileges many shinobi dream to have. She is, assumed, 21 years of age. Has an arsenal of Ice and Snow style ninjutsu along with water, wind and rumored lightning.”

“Which now leaves Sasora Nikai from Suna.” Pain glanced over to Sasori, having an inkling of there being a connection between him and Sasora. Their names were different by just one character, and that was not a coincidence. 

There was quite a bit of silence before Sasori spoke, though it was through Hiruko. “We are distantly related. She was an annoyingly tough brat who lived in one of the smaller villages outside of Suna’s walls.” He seemed irritated speaking about her, “She was seen as a genius when she had a natural affinity for puppetry. However, from current rumors she has moved from it to being a weapons master. She is a threat in close combat, I can assure you. We only met a handful of times, she never irritated me but kids no matter what are annoying.” 

Despite not needing more members for the Akatsuki, having more diversity wouldn't hurt in the slightest, especially with having a medic on hand. Kakuzu and Sasori were familiar with medical needs but their specialty lied in killing, not saving. Then there was the chance of having jutsu not seen outside of the Yukigakure and a pseudo-jinchuuriki. Not to mention having a person experienced in weapons usages and upkeep was never an opportunity missed.

“Find out where they are and recruit them.” Pain was going to definitely get more power no matter what, “Invite them to join the Akatsuki and if they reject, _ persuade them _. They will be useful for our goal, especially if they have goals that align with ours.” 

This was going to be a pain in the ass for the Akatsuki, they just don't know it yet.

* * *

It was quickly discovered that the four women split among the lands of the five great nations. They knew it would be easy to find them if grouped up so split for their safety but did set up a rendezvous time and place. When the rough locations of each woman was pinpointed, everyone was sent out. Deidara and Sasori were sent to the land of Steam, Miko, or someone who looked like her, being spotted in the area for the last week. Kakuzu and Hidan were sent to Grass country for Sasora, who had been collecting more bounties, whether for the money or the hell of it was anyone’s guess. Itachi and Kisame were dispatched to the decimated remains of the land of Eddies. Despite the Uzui not existing anymore, there were whispers of a small blonde haired medic attending the struggling villages in the area.

Which left Yukiko who was confirmed to be in the land of Tea, much wasn't known as to what she was doing but Konan was sent alone to speak to her. 

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were first to find their target, spotting Saiya leaving one of the smaller villages with a parcel in her hands. It was obvious that she was alone, but she was far from defenseless. 

"Itachi, are we just going to watch her?"

"No, we're going to wait then try diplomacy first before other means."

It wasn't long before they tracked down where Saiya was hiding out in, a half destroyed building near the water. From the looks of it, it used to be a living dwelling though she was really only taking up one place which opened up to the serene waters. There was a small fire, two old pots, a few bowls, a sleeping bag and several scrolls strewn about with many books and old scrolls in a neat pile. Both Kisame and Itachi kept their distance, watching Saiya carefully as she millied about preparing herself a meal. 

After some time a kunai came flying at them, Itachi leaning to the side as it embedded itself into the wall behind his head. Attached to it was a slip of paper:

_ No matter how good you are _

_ at suppressing your chakra, you aren't _

_ as good as me. Dinner will be ready _

_ in 10 minutes, it’s curry. _

_ -Saiya _

That was something neither were expecting.

“Looks like we won't have to go far for a meal then.” Kisame couldn't help but grin, “Diplomacy may work in our favor after all.”

Itachi simply nodded, “She is more than likely the ringleader of their group.”

Soon the two Akatsuki made their way down, finding worn tatami sat around the fire with bowls of food. Saiya was adding, what could be assumed, red chili sauce to her bowl of curry, picking up her spoon soon after.

“You’re late.” She looked up at them, her eyes calm as ever. “Why were you two following me earlier?” Most would fear just the rumor of both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki being in their vicinity but Saiya seemed indifferent. 

“We are here to offer, hopefully, a mutually beneficial proposition.” Itachi was the first to sit, eyeing the bowl of food before picking it up along with the provided spoon. “How did you end up in the BINGO book?” 

“Murder, obviously.” Saiya shrugged, “I’m one of the very few medics who can actually kill without fear of my morals being compromised, though I never draw any blood. Someone who can kill without leaving a mark is always a threat. Plus with my medical knowledge I also know what can kill, how much of an herb or poison to use, and how to build my own tolerance to said things.” Up close, Saiya really did appeared to be small and fragile, not built in the slightest for the shinobi world. Thin arms, delicate hands, slim legs; easily broken in a fight but looks are always deceiving in their world.

Kisame kept quite as Itachi spoke, knowing that the other had somewhat of a past with the medic. He busied himself with the food, finding the blend of spices unique but pleasant to the palate. 

“What would you say to joining the Akatsuki?” The question made Saiya pause for a moment before raising a brow at Itachi. 

“Not in this lifetime or any other. I have plans of my own I need to accomplish and the Akatsuki would ruin that.” Not the answer Itachi was hoping for. “What a stupid question for you to ask.” 

“What are your goals then.”

Saiya stopped as she lowered her food, her eyes looking into the fire with an uncaring expression, “To destroy the Yukigakure from the inside. Leaving me for dead, nearly killing Yukiko, turning Miko into a weapon are minor things. The front of it being a paradise with the so-called ‘Land of Spring’ is only a very small portion of the village entirety. There are those left in destitution from the princess’ ignorance and the daimyo’s greed. Many places remain frozen, especially my home in the land of Permafrost. It remains below freezing, even when the sky is clear and the sun shines for hours on end. The upper echelons of the village stay in warm lands to show off the village is doing well, or appear to.”

“I want change, even if it means finally bloodying my own hands. If needed, I will kill the princess myself and the daimyo. I want true happiness for the villagers and for the village to open up from its isolation.”

There was a long pause before Saiya let out a heavy sigh, looking over at Itachi and Kisame who were unconscious on the ground. “It’s a shame neither of you will remember this. You really should inspect your food better and never trust a shinobi no matter how small they are.” 

They weren't dead, rather, sedated. Saiya’s offhanded comment about herbs should have been a tip off but then again, she was so calm herself that it probably seemed like a throwaway comment. Either way, she finished her meal and began to clean up, sealing up the old scrolls and books she had found throughout the desiccated ruins of the Uzui. She needed the knowledge of the Uzumaki for her plans after all. Once she had all she needed, Saiya wrote one more note.

_ If you follow me again _

_ I won't be as nice. _

  
  


* * *

Konan was the next to reach her target, finding Yukiko in the land of Tea. What Konan wasn't expecting was to find Yukiko dressed in a kimono walking in town with older yet excited man next to her. Her hair was done up and with pins and clips, her kimono had a black to white gradient with a crane and chrysanthemum pattern. Her appearance was a clear show if her status as a clan princess. The man was from one of the prominent families from the land, he was in semi-formal wear himself but nothing that could compare to Yukiko’s clothing. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes, and very round face despite his slim build.

“Princess, I am so glad you find this village well suited to your tastes to want to settle here.” 

“I find the weather pleasant and and the quiet pleasing. However, your presence is unpleasant.” Yukiko kept her eyes forward, “My elder brother and step mother will be living in the soon to be finished home then myself and fiance. I want to ensure my family will be taken care of before I settle among these lands.” 

“You have no worries about that princess! We are within Konoha’s protection, and of someone of your status, they would not hesitate to come to your aid!” 

Yukiko spared him a side-eye glance, “I will hold you to that. If harm comes to my elder brother or my step mother, it is you that will be answering for their pain.” She made sure she held his attention before looking forward, seeing Konan walk towards her. 

“Are you Yukiko Tsuwakuro?” Obviously the Akatsuki were still after her.

“Who is asking?” Yukiko knew that her reply was more than enough as an answer.

The man looked between the two women but it dawned on him Konan was Akatsuki, the red clouds were known among all five great nations and he made a hasty escape, much to Yukiko’s distaste, “Pathetic...” she shook her head, “To whom do I owe the pleasure of being tracked down by?” 

Konan had to admit the aura Yukiko gave off was mildly unsettling, imposing even. She was tall after all, rivalling Itachi in fact. Yukiko would be considered a true natural beauty by many of the great nations and easily could live off her looks if wanted. “What is a dream you wish to achieve?” 

That was something Yukiko wasn’t expecting. “A dream? I suppose...” She seemed to ponder the notion for a moment, though it was fake, “The absolute destruction of the two strongest clans and leaders of the Yukigakure. I suppose it’s not a dream per say as I am close to achieving it.” 

Now that was something that took a moment for Konan to process, “And why is that?” 

“Why not?” Yukiko looked at her nails with mild interest, “They are the ones who allowed Saiya’s near death, my abandonment and Miko’s emotional turmoil. They are evil incarnate. Once they are gone, I will step up and lead my village into a new dawn of equality and freedom of bloodline ties.” her eyes flitted back to Konan, “Or I might leave that to Miko and live my life comfortably with my fiance, elder brother and step mother.”

“What if I said the Akatsuki could help you with your goals, and in return you help us with ours.”

“Then you take me for a fool.”

Not the response Konan was hoping for in the slightest, “I suppose I will have to persuade you another way then.” Papers began to pull from her body, gently floating in the air before turning into shrapnel.

Oh, that was not what Yukiko was expecting, but then again, they were shinobi after all. Within seconds Yukiko dropped the transformation she had donned, now in her usual single sleeved kimono. She didn't want to have to fight but she knew she could at least disable the other with ease. 

“I suppose taking ‘No’ as an answer isn't very welcome is it?” She raised a brow. 

“Unfortunately.” 

Neither moved for quite some time but then suddenly the paper flew forward as Yukiko dashed towards Konan. Papers sliced and kunai clashed, no words were exchanged. Yukiko had to truly think about what she was going to do and realized there wasn't much choice as she wanted to escape easily.

There was a specialty among very few Snow shinobi, being able to perform ninjutsu with one hand. It took years of practice to teach your body to recognize the hand signs being made, and many who learned were not very good at it however, Yukiko and Miko excelled at the use. 

_ Tiger, Ox, dragon, boar, tiger, bird, dog _

** _Chakra Network Freeze_ **

Yukiko’s left hand performed the signs then began to glow an ominous yellow. It took a single palm strike to the stomach for Konan to realize instantly something was wrong. Her chakra flow froze immediately, along with her movements. Paper soon fell flat to the ground as Konan dropped to her knees, trying to figure out what had happened. 

“We Tsuwakuro are known as _ chakra assassins _. Where many shunned their eyes from what could be done with chakra, we developed and rose.” Yukiko stood over Konan, “We have many more similar to this, take this as a warning since the effects last over 12 hours.” She turned heel and began to walk away. On the back of her kimono, there was her family crest; a small circle inside a large circle with two lines crossing over them vertically and horizontally.

“I’ll send someone to tend to you until you recover. Consider it a kindness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested to see what the girls look like  
[check this post](https://twitter.com/BeBoopArt/status/1201376471396339712) I drew weeks ago!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another plan, another fail but win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i rewrote this chapter four times bc im bad at fight scenes and idk why i try to write them lmao.

The rumors of Miko being in the land of Steam was true, in fact she was staying at one of the many resorts in the lands known for their mineral hot springs. She had been there for a few days and used some connections she made when in ANBU to have her name erased from the guestbook to avoid being tailed by a very adamant person. Once she was located, the artist duo checked into the resort under false names and with the help of one of Sasori’s many spies. They were even lucky enough to be conveniently ‘hosted’ in the room next to their target, all they had to do was play the waiting game. Even their game was short as within an hour Miko and a second person were in their room, arguing.

“But princess!” 

“You call me princess again, I ** _will_ ** break your leg. I am the ** _furthest_ ** thing from a _ princess _.” 

“Be reasonable! You are being welcomed into the clan that gave you life! All we ask in return is at least look at the marriage proposals and do your duty as a member of the clan.” 

“I have already told you, there is no man I find worthy enough to take as my husband, nor will I be ‘taken’ in by my supposed clansmen. My parents are the ones who raised me, tell Fuyumi and Korimaru to kick bricks.” 

“You insolent brat!” 

It was unusual to listen in on conversations that had no bearing on their objective and yet, sitting in a room adjacent to their target, they were getting so much more information left out of the bingo book on Miko. 

“I may be a brat but you brought this upon yourselves when tracking me down to these lands. Do you really think I want to be in a clan where everyone mutters how much of a monster I am or would I rather remain with the family and friends that love me and respect me as my own person and not a vessel?” 

“Why stay in Permafrost when you can finally live with the clan that sees your val-”

Before the person could even finish they was a loud crack then a scream of agony. Soon the said person was thrown through the wall with unimaginable force, revealing a very angry Miko in a bathhouse yukata. It was obvious she was enjoying the amenities of the resort, her skin had a healthy flush from the mineral springs and her hair was even pulled back with a hair tie. The yukata didn't do much concealing Miko’s figure. The top barely could remain close over her chest and she had the skirt partially tucked into the sash to reveal her bare thighs and legs. She had even forgone the haori provided. 

“Aww, all I did was break your arm, you should be grateful.” Miko taunted, “The Shiyuko clan has done nothing but harass me, harass and threaten my parents, and now trying to force me to abandon the life I have lived in the village I love. You can tell Fuyumi and Korimaru to go to hell and if they send their sons, I will ** _kill_ ** them.” She stepped through the hole in the wall she caused. 

“Sorry about this I-” She came face to face with Deidara and Sasori, who seemed unphased at the person on the ground writhing in pain near them. It was almost comedic when she realized what had just happened. It was written all over her face. “** _Shit-_ **”

“Looks like you weren't expecting us.” Deidara couldn't help but relish at what little color her face drain. He pushed himself off the cushion seat he was on. “How about we have a civil chat, hm?”

Miko made a face, “Nah, I’m good. If you don't mind, I want to go have another dip in the spring.” She crossed her arms, “Talking to Akatsuki brings nothing but trouble.” Miko tilted her head to the side, before turning heel to leave only to be stopped when chakra strings were attached to her body. Within seconds there was a clay millipede wrapped around her body for extra insurance courtesy of Deidara.

Anyone with a keen eye would see the strings were coming from Sasori, who was safely hidden away in his Hiruko shell. “I am not a patient man. You are going to listen because we did not track you down for fun.” 

“Oh great its puppet man too.” Miko let out an annoyed groan, “Fine, spit it out then I’ll turn you down.”

Oh, she had sass thats for sure. Sasori was contemplating on just killing her instead of dragging her back to the Akatsuki. Last thing he needed to deal with was another mouthy brat like Hidan and Deidara. 

“We were sent to recruit you, but I see that it won't be easy.” 

Deidara shook his head, “What is something you aspire to do?” he placed a hand on his hip, he assumed he would have a better chance talking to Miko since they were close in age, “a dream so artistically beautiful that you want to achieve, hm?"

The person on the ground managed to gather themself up and flee, cradling their arm to their chest as they went to seek medical attention. 

She let out a dramatic groan, unable to physically move at the moment. Miko had two choices, she could fight or tell them the truth and at the moment she was freed, make her escape. Seeing that she had no weapons nor was dressed appropriately for a fight...

“I want true freedom, to no longer be a shinobi, and to have a nice quiet life.” She seemed empty as she spoke, “I hate the lives we lead because many of our generation die in our teen years and will never get to have families or even see our loved ones again.” There was a sad look in her eyes, “You’ve both seen it, granted I’m sure you don't care about what I have to say.” 

That wasn't what they were expecting, especially after hearing the updates from Konan, Itachi and Kisame. 

“Think what you want but all I want in life is to settle down, have a kid or two and peacefully grow old.” She sighed, “I don't care what the others do but I want a little happiness in my life.”

“If you join us with our goal, who says thats not possible.” Deidara didn't like how easily she gave up her answer. It felt...artificial.

Sasori had a feeling that something was up, he could feel ever so lightly at her muscles twitching in the smallest of ways. “I won't ask you, I will be telling you, you are going to join us whether you like it or not today.” 

Miko seemed to ponder the idea before laughing. “You must severely underestimate me because I think I’ll be leaving here today.” with the slightest twitch the clay around her froze then shattered completely along with snapping the chakra threads holding her in place. There was no hesitation as she charged at Sasori, only to vault over and her hands grazed the puppet shell. It only took those few seconds before the joints and mechanisms for the puppet were rendered immobile from ice. 

Of course that wasn't the end of her movements as she turned to Deidara who was already on the defensive.

“_ Pretty blonde says what _?” 

“What??”

Miko grinned, obviously proud catching Deidara off guard for a split moment. Deidara wasn't expecting her to move as fast as she did, then again the bingo book didn't have much information on her, almost as if they were purposely edited out. Luckily for him he had a few pieces of his art on standby just in case. 

The moment a C-1 spider lept from Deidara’s shoulder Miko froze, sucking in a sharp breath of air as she jumped back from the creature. _ Now that was unexpected. _ Was it the surprise of the explosive that caught her off guard or something else?

“I see you weren’t expecting more of my art! Come with us or you’ll have to experience what true art is, hm.” Deidara grinned faintly as more of his creations came into sight from different corners of the room.

Miko obviously became mildly distressed at this, not due to the clay creations but due to them all being bug shaped. The first one she was fine with, she’s had to kill a giant man-eating millipede on a mission before so she wasn't too phased by it. One of the very few perks of where she was from, it was far too cold for pests and bugs to live. 

“I’m not joining your group-.” Right as she was about to move again, Miko felt chakra strings restrain her once more, much to her chagrin. “Being this pushy with a girl is never a good idea.”

There was a hand sticking out of Hiruko’s mouth, much daintier than what she was expecting but if the rumors she heard were true about how Sasori may have turned himself into one of his own creations.

“Oh for fucks sake-.” She really didn't need this. All she wanted was to relax, was that too hard to ask? “You both really don't know when to listen to a girl when she says no, do you?” There was a massive flair of chakra coming from her then the temperature in the room immediately dropped. 

Miko ducked low the minute the chakra strings on her broke, sweeping her leg under Deidara and knocking him down. She wasted no time grabbing her obi, using it as a whip and swung back. The obi wrapped around Sasori’s exposed hand as Miko made quick work of wrapping it around Hiruko’s neck to prevent him from moving before turning her sights back onto Deidara. 

There was no hesitation as she sucked in a large breath of air and exhaled, the temperature immediately dropping even further. This was the ice style they were warned about as the floor began to become partially frozen over under her bare feet. Miko had one hand keeping her yukata closed for some modesty, which would make it seem like she was at a disadvantage but really it was just a minor inconvenience. 

“Might wanna check your little friends on the ground.” Miko cooed, her breath misting as it came out of her mouth. 

True to her word Deidara’s C1 creations were frozen to their spots, trying to move but breaking their appendages instead. 

“Did you know Ice style is also really good at stopping earth style?” There was a large grin on Miko’s face, “It causes shrinkage then shattering when it gets cold enough.” 

She wasted no time attacking, swinging her right leg into Deidara’s side. Miko put in a lot more power into it than he anticipated, knocking him through the hole in the wall she made. She chased after him, however she didn't attack a second time as she flew over his head and grabbed a satchel before making her escape through the sliding door that led outside.

Deidara tried to fight the red creeping on his face, “She wasn't wearing underwear-” he mumbled to no one but himself.

* * *

Sasora was spending quite a lot of time in Grass country, as if on purpose as she tracked down some smaller bounties as if it was a game. She was basically doing a public service, right? Not as if someone was going to complain to the two meter tall woman who was known for her strength about her turning in too many bounties.

“Alright, thats.... 8000 ryo for this bounty.”

“That can't be right, it said 12000 if turned in.” Sasora argued.

“That’s if they were turned in _ alive _.” She clicked her tongue but took her hard earned money regardless.

Sasora grumbled as she made her way towards one of the small towns. Why was she still collecting bounties when she had a good stockpile of money? Technically she was completely set for any needs she _ would _ have. However she was bored, insanely bored. 

She was put out on a mandatory vacation via the fifth Kazekage himself. She was a good shinobi, she did her job then went home. So what if she worked harder than most of her fellow shinobi. In her eyes, Suna had gotten soft in the last three years. Then again, she was raised during a rather turbulent time in Suna history. Not to mention growing up in her cousin’s bloody shadow.

There wasn't much to do. Between the correspondences she had gotten from the others, it was a matter of time before she had her own run in with the Akatsuki. The question was when were they going to find her? She didn't care that she wasn't being careful with what she was doing, in fact she was expecting them to find her easily. Why else would she stay in grass country for an extended amount of time?

Maybe she’d get plastered, or maybe eat first then get plastered. What to do, what to do. 

Sasora appeared deep in her thoughts as a familiar tattooed hand came flying at her from the treeline. She made it look easy as she dodged it, flipping backwards without hesitation. However she wasn't expecting a hand to shoot out of the ground and grab at her. With a quick set of hand signs and a sharp exhale of air, she sent herself flying into the air. 

“That wasn't a very nice way to say hello to a friend, don't you think?” She grinned as she landed, “Granted I’ve been greeted in worse ways.” 

Kakuzu ensured his hand was firmly reattached to his arm as he stepped out of the treeline, his eyes focused on Sasora. 

“I have a proposition.” Kakuzu calmly walked towards her, suspicious that she had yet to draw a weapon.

“Luckily for you, I’m all ears.” she raised her hands, revealing they were empty. 

“Our leader has extended an invitation for you to join the Akatsuki, in return, we’ll help you with a goal you want as well.” 

Sasora seemed to mull it over in her head, “To be honest, unlike the other three, I’m just along for the ride.” She shrugged, “I have no special interest or wants in the world. Sure, maybe wanting to kill my cousin but who doesn't want to kill a relative that caused them hardship in their lives?” 

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, “Does that mean you are accepting?” 

“Yes and no.” She pursed her lips, “I’ll join, ** _IF_ ** you can convince our precious medic and dear princess to join, then you have me. Then you’ll get our leader since she won't fight against the two.”

Why was she so gung-ho about telling him this information? Weren’t they all friends of sorts?

“We operate on the 3/4ths rule. If three out of the four of us say yes, then it’s counted as unanimous. If it’s only two versus two, then we don't do it.” Sasora thought she would elaborate. “Hey, I’ll even give you a little hint on how to get Saiya and Yukiko. Deidara and Saiya have a good history, she spoke well of him when we first met. He’d be your best bet to get her. Sending Itachi Uchiha after her wasn't smart as from what I was told, he and Kisame Hoshigaki underestimated her. She’s unassuming like that, I don't blame them.” She smirked, “To get Yukiko, send Itachi. She had said a few times they were on good terms, not the greatest but she had nothing negative to say about him. In fact, I dare say she has a soft spot for him.” 

She reached for the waistband of her loincloth, “I’ll remain in the general area, if you can get the two, then I’ll join then all you all have to do is break the news to Miko and she’ll fall in line as well.” Sasora threw an envelope at Kakuzu, who caught it and raised a brow at its contents.

“What is this?” It had the 8000 ryo she just received from the bounty post. Obviously Kakuzu wasn't going to turn down money given to him but if it was a loan-.

“Think of it as a gift from me.” Sasora shrugged, “The envelope also has a seal used by us. That one in particular is meant for reverse summoning, just be warned that in the early morning hours I may be bathing so don't use it then.” she turned heel and waved, “Good luck to you all.” 

She knew for a fact that things would get interesting from here on out.

* * *

“It seems we have a small change in plans then.” Pein spoke. “As per the information given by Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori will be sent after Saiya Daiko . Itachi and Kisame you will be going after Yukiko Tsuwakuro. Once the two are confirmed, then Sasora Nikai will join and then lastly Miko Hirokei if our information was correct.” 

“Daiko has been spotted near the outer lands of Southern Kumo. How she got there so fast has yet to be discovered but as our spies have confirmed, she has volunteered as a medic after a small town had been overrun by rouges with the help of Kumo’s medics as well.” Sasori spoke up this time around, though it was still through the gravelly voice of Hiruko.

Konan nodded in affirmation, “Tsuwakuro was seen with an older woman and a man in Konoha, she and the man appeared to be related so it’s to assume it’s the aforementioned brother of hers and possibly the stepmother. However, information hints that her brother boasts the same ninjutsu she knows as well though he’s rumored to be a medic as well that works in Konoha. How the two ended up in Konoha from Yuki has yet to be discovered but I will say to remain cautious of the two.” 

“It looks like we’ll be heading into Konoha once more Itachi.” Kisame grinned, remembering their last trip to the village years prior.

Of course, Itachi was silent for a few moments before speaking, “I’ll speak to her alone. She’ll fight if there is more than one of us there.” 

That was a surprise, Kisame and Itachi rarely split up, if ever, for an assignment.

“And what reason should I allow this?” Pain questioned, obviously he wasn't going to allow Itachi to split off without reason. 

“I know where she’ll be in the village. It’ll be in one of the wealthier neighborhoods.” Itachi was going to be blunt, “I am familiar with her family as her brother and mother escaped Yuki just before the Kyuubi attack when I was young. They helped with rebuilding and housed those who lost their homes for a short time. The two are very important to her, if a threat came near them, there is no telling what she would do.” It wasn't a lie. He clearly remembered watching the two welcoming people into their home without hesitation despite many of the people previously treating the two horribly. 

“I see, are you saying she won't see you as a threat Itachi?” 

“Not as much if Kisame is with me.” 

“I’ll allow it.”

“Understood.” 

“Deidara.” Pain turned his sights onto the youngest member of the organization, “Do you have the same request as Itachi?” 

“It’d be easier for me, I know her pretty well. I doubt she’d try to kill me, or could, hm.” Deidara knew that he could get a proper chance to talk to Saiya with or without Sasori with him, but going into Lightning country wasn't exactly a good idea with puppets as the main ninjutsu style used for the region lied in the name, Lightning. While he was at a massive disadvantage, he knew he could get in and out without a problem.

“Alright. Kisame, Sasori, you both will be paired up for the time being to track down Miko Hirokei once more. Do not engage until we have the other three.” Pein stated firmly, “Everyone is dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please a kudos or sub if you like, or dont! I hope everyone is doing okay during these scary times!!
> 
> and ye I know I left out Hidan in the chapter but im also rly bad at writing him asldaskjajld


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sasora's advice, how will the Akatsuki gain the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, updating in the middle of the night when i should be sleeping. 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
sorry for the MIA, COVID has literally ruined all my plans for this year and I wanna C R Y.  
anyways here's to attempting to get back on track.

Deidara wasn't too keen on being in Lightning country for very long. Sure he was great at getting out of sticky situations, he didn't like the fact that he was in a very disadvantageous situation. All he had to do was wait. He knew Saiya pretty well, or liked to think so as they grew close when she was stuck in Iwa. The only two blondes in a sea of brunettes and black haired shinobi. He had to admit, he hated Saiya at first, mostly due to her literally destroying the room she was placed in when she was released from the hospital and then promptly kept as a prisoner all those years back before she managed to escape with his help. 

Some would say he saw Saiya as an older sister of sorts, though he wondered if he should have taken her up on her offer all that time ago. The time of regret wasn't now. 

Right now he was in a small village that had definitely seen better days. There were a handful of shops open but there were also obviously some closed due to bandits from previous attacks. Many people were just trying to go about their day, wanting some normalcy. There were stares as Deidara obviously did not look like any of the Kumo medics sent to help or a certain blonde woman there as well. 

“I’m looking for a medic called Saiya Daiko.” Deidara had to be careful of his verbal tic, as he already changed the way he looked for extra precaution. Civilian clothes with a cloak around his shoulders, removing any shinobi garb from his person. He even donned a mild transformation to sharpen his facial features, change the shade of blue his eyes were, darkened the blonde of his hair, and give himself freckles. 

The person who looked at him looked Deidara up and down, “And why do you need her?” 

“I’m a relative of hers and I heard she was in the area.” Deidara obviously was a great liar, then again when working with Sasori he had to learn fast. “If you need proof, tell her it’s Saito.” It was a name he knew she’d recognize immediately. “I need to speak with her."

Being in the thick of enemy territory was something many did not want but here Deidara was, trying to complete the assignment Itachi failed. The Kumo-nin gave him a look before they delved deeper into the medical camp set up, stepping into a tent before stepping out minutes later with Saiya in tow. 

She had blood smeared on her arms and the temporary scrubs she was given, more than likely she had just finished a procedure minutes prior. Saiya wasn't looking at the Kumo-nin as she spoke, more than likely giving them orders at the present moment. 

“Thank you, I can handle things from here.” Deidara caught onto the tail end of the conversation, though from Saiya’s expression, she wasn't exactly too pleased with his presence. “_ Saito _..Follow me to my lodgings.” she walked past him, if Saiya was good at anything besides medical ninjutsu, it was keeping a calm face while her emotions were boiling under the surface. 

There was no talk between them as they walked to a small inn, Saiya gave a hello to the receptionist as they went up the stairs to the room they gave her in return for her medical expertise. 

The room itself was small, enough room for one person to be there comfortably but not two people unless they were physically comfortable with each other. There was Saiya’s bed; a rolled up futon with the cover on top, a small desk with a few scrolls on top and a fruit bowl on a small table stand. 

“Give me one good reason why I should snap your neck right now Deidara.” Saiya locked the door behind them, “I thought I made it clear to Itachi I wasn't joining.” 

“Now now, is that the way you should be talking to your '_adopted little brother_'?” Deidara happily dropped his transformation, grinning widely at Saiya.

“Thats not good enough.” Her eyes narrowed, “I came here with the knowledge that I wouldn't be followed.” 

“My man Sasori has spies everywhere. The minute someone on their radar pops up, he knows, hm.” Deidara raised his hands, “We haven’t seen each other in five years and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“We didn’t really part on mutual terms.” 

“True, I did blow up part of the village border when we escaped.” 

“When ** _you_ ** escaped. I tagged along because It was my only way out of that hell hole.” 

“Same thing.” Deidara rolled his eyes, “Let's have a chat, just what the hell are you planning?” He knew she wouldn't outright attack him, at least not now. So in his state of confidence he took a seat against the wall, having removed his shoes to show some manners.

Saiya gave him a look before sighing heavily before removing her heeled boots, “Let me get cleaned up first.” she obviously knew she couldn't get rid of him easily, seeing that Deidara knew of her dirty habits. 

“Have you spoken to Kaiji recently?” Deidara thought small talk would be the best way to ease into convincing her to join. “It’s been a few years since I spoke to him, hm.”

Kaiji was a boy Deidara knew Saiya was fond of when she was in Iwa, in fact he would dare say she had romantic feelings for said person. The three of them were teammates, albeit Saiya took over a year to warm up to the idea of being forced into a three man squad in a village holding her hostage. 

“He...” Disappointment was clear in her voice, “He’s dead. Died just weeks before I came back to the mainland. Looks like tensions between Iwa and Iron were on the rise... He was out on a mission and...” While death wasn't a new concept, especially for Saiya, the death of the person she and Deidara knew was something that left an ache in her heart. “Would you believe he left something behind for me?” 

Deidara frowned, even for a moment before it dropped, “He really liked you, you know.” He offhandedly stated. “So I believe that he left you something, hm.”

Saiya slid the door to the small bathroom open, in more casual attire; a simple cream tank top and black short shorts. She had scrubbed her arms raw long with her hands and the scrubs she was wearing were shoved into the small trash can. 

“He left me a necklace and my old research files on poisons I gave him as a gift.” She sat across from him, her eyes showing a mild distrust in Deidara for the time, “So, why are you here.” 

She was justified in her hostility towards him. While Saiya did not really _ dislike _ Deidara, she had no reason to be welcoming to him hunting her down. 

“How are you planning on taking down your village with just four women? You’re smarter than this, hm.” 

“We haven’t....” Saiya scowled, not at Deidara but at the wall next to him, “** _I haven't _ **planned that far yet. We’re pulling our connections, calling on favors...I’m collecting research...” she pressed her thumbs into her temples, “Why the hell are you asking me about what I’m doing? I want nothing to do with the Akatsuki.”

“Because I know you aren't a moron. You don't have much physical strength yet you back it up with an unholy amount of stamina and chakra control. I don't know about the other three but you are a hell of a lot more valuable to your village.” Deidara rested his chin on his knee, “Our leader wants to talk, maybe you can even work out a deal, hm.” the latter was possibly a lie as Pain normally did not negotiate with new members.

“And if you can work out a deal, we should help with your coup without even having you implicated. Once both our goals are met, then we part ways.” 

Saiya felt this was too good to be true, which it was. However, she knew that the members of the Akatsuki were all monsters in their own rights, even Deidara here; who she saw as an estranged sibling of sorts, was seen as a monster to many. She genuinely considered the Akatsuki offer when she was approached by Itachi and Kisame but she feared that it was too convenient to say yes. She’s seen far too much to blindly accept help from an outsider, hell, it took up until recently for her to trust Sasora. 

“Have you gotten any of the other three to join?” She sighed heavily. 

“Sasora Nikai.” A definite lie but she could hate him later for it. 

“Of fucking course, she would jump headfirst into a typhoon if she wanted to.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I can't leave here just yet, I promised a few more days of work to help with their medical team. Kiri shinobi are disgustingly brutal as they are stupid at times.”

Deidara couldn't help but grin as he held out one of his many creations, a dove, “Use chakra to activate it and it will fly straight to me, hm.” 

Saiya made a face at the saliva covered bird, “Place it on the window sill, I’ll clean it later while you leave. I refuse to touch it while it’s wet.”

* * *

“Mother, please, let me take care of the dishes-.” Yukiko gently nudged an older woman out of the kitchen, “You cooked, I can at least clean.”

The older woman was almost in her fifties, a few stray grey hairs in her short wavy black locks and warm amber eyes. She had on a plain burgundy dress and cat house slippers. “You are a guest in my home Kiko,”

“Mother, I have a room here, can you really say I’m a guest?” Yukiko couldn't help but pout at that. The woman before her was the previous matriarch of the Tsuwakuro clan but she fled to Konoha and took back her maiden name; she was Kazumi Shiko. 

Kazumi couldn't help but smile faintly, “This is true but you rarely get to visit, let me spoil you.” 

“She’s right you know Kiko.” A man was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two with a smile on his face. He barely fit in the doorway from how tall he was, which was matched with how broad his upper body was. 

He had on a black turtleneck with dark blue stripes down his sides, a black sash around his waist, and loose fitting navy blue pants. His hair was down and out of his usual ponytail style that he shared with his sister, they shared a similar color in hair but then his eyes deviated from even his mother’s and were a vibrant vermillion and he was extremely pale. He used to be the next in line to take over the Tsuwakuro clan, until he fled with Kazumi. He was known as Akaito Shiko, he took his mother’s last name without hesitation. 

Kazumi shuffled over to Akaito to give him a big hug, “Oh welcome home Aito, we saved you some dinner.” 

Akaito leaned over to hug her back tightly, “I ate before coming home, there was a new curry bun place that opened near the hospital. I’ll take it for lunch tomorrow.” he leaned into the affection of his mother, smiling at the kiss he felt on his forehead. 

“Welcome home Aito.” Yukiko came up next to hug him, letting out a faint squeak of surprise as she was lifted off her feet slightly. “How was work?” 

Under any other pretenses, the trio would appear as a very happy and loving family; a doting mother and her two children. Yet, Yukiko was planning the downfall of the village that slighted her half brother and step mother, while Akaito and Kazumi were wanted for deserting the Yukigakure.

“It’s a hospital, work is work. Genin are finding new ways to hurt themselves, Chunin and Jounin are overreacting to minor things; the usual.” Akaito released Yukiko as he made his way into the kitchen, “Oh, and Lady Hokage is still insisting that I rejoin the shinobi ranks as a field medic.” 

“I won't allow it.” Kazumi crossed her arms over her chest, “I refuse to let you die for someone else.” She was staunchly against Akaito returning to active duty, she was even against letting Yukiko travel with her friends but she knew she couldn't stop either of them if she truly wanted.

Akaito sighed with a nod, “Don't worry, I won't ever be fighting any time soon.” He patted Yukiko’s head lightly, “I’m going to bathe first before relaxing, I had a _ real fun time _ handling a kid that was skunked and I swear I can still smell it.” Immediately Kazumi and Yukiko backed away from him, which made him laugh. 

Kazumi shook her head with a smile, “You should go out on the balcony and rest for a while, I’ll bring you tea-”   
  
“ ** _Mother-_ **” Yukiko sighed heavily.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool against Yukiko’s skin as she sat on the back balcony of her mother’s home. This was what she wanted her life to be; filled with peace and quiet and no clan obligations. Just her family in a peaceful home. 

Yukiko missed her younger years she spent recovering in the home and getting to know her older brother better. It was a more modern minka, albeit smaller than most others in the ward it was in. There was no need for so much space but despite it, it felt cozy to her. There was a small pond with a mini waterfall, a flower garden, and a large wisteria tree that one could sit under in the middle of the afternoon with a book.

Her kind of paradise.

“Tea for your thoughts?” Yukiko was ripped from her small fantasy by Akaito, giving her a smile as he sat next to her with a tray in his hands. 

The tray itself had a small tea pot, two cups, and tea cookies. 

“Thank you.” She smiled back, her features softening and making her appear younger.

Akaito poured them both cups before looking up at the star filled sky. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m getting a house built in tea country for our family...” Yukiko started, “Not the clan but us and my fiance... I haven’t gotten the chance to tell mother-”

“She wouldn't want to leave Konoha... it wouldn't be safe for her” 

Yukiko frowned, “I feel...as if something bad will happen if you both choose to stay here... This feeling of mine has never been wrong...” 

“Like with the Uchiha Massacre?”

“Exactly like that.” 

Akaito frowned, taking a sip of his drink, “I’ll talk to her tomorrow over breakfast. We’ve been here for far too long.”

“I know, it would be too much to suddenly ask you to up and move but the house will be ready in just a few months, I’m ensuring that it will be perfect for us.” Yukiko looked at her reflection in her cup of tea before taking a drink, “I want to make u-” she was interrupted by Akaito ruffling the top of her hair, confusing her. “Ait-”

“You need to stop thinking like the next clan leader and more like a little sister. You’re just in your early twenties, you have time.” Akaito was always the ever doting brother to her, no matter the conversation, “We have time to be a family, mother and I aren't going to disappear on you Kiko. Mother is still excited for your engagement and wants to arrange your wedding.”

“I know she does, I want you both to meet my fiance soon and his family.” Yukiko leaned against Akaito, smiling to herself.

“I have to still threaten him to take care of and cherish you.”

“You will do ** _no _ **such thing.”

“It’s in the big brother handbook, I have to or I’ll get arrested.” Akaito leaned back against her, grinning, “You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?” He cooed, knowing that it was all a lie.

It took everything in Yukiko to push down a smile and laugh, “You are not tricking me with that again, I’m not 12 years old anymore.” 

Akaito laughed unabashedly, his head tilting back, “Oh but I remember that little crush you had on Shi-”

“Aito I will tell mother you are bullying me again-” Yukiko slapped a hand over his mouth before yanking her hand back, “D..Did you just lick my hand?” 

A smug grin found itself onto his face. “And if I did?”

Despite nearly being 28 years old himself, Akaito and Yukiko had very childish sibling interactions at times. And as further proof she wiped her hand onto his sleeve, grimacing. 

“How are we even related...” She did her best to suppress her smile as she took a long sip of tea before pausing.

Akaito froze too as he narrowed his eyes to a dark corner of the garden. “You have three seconds to show yourself.” 

“I wish to speak to the princess alone.” 

Yukiko nearly glared at the corner, “Go inside and protect mother, I’ll handle this.” 

There was no hesitation as Akaito disappeared near instantly. 

“I already gave my answer,” Yukiko sat her cup down, taking her time to get to her feet. She was unarmed while in her nightgown, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. “Itachi.” 

The said man stepped from the corner, allowing the dimmest of light to hit him, the red of his eyes swirling as his Sharingan activated. “You are looking well Yukiko. How are your relatives?” 

“Mother is well, getting older but well. Aito is doing well also, thank you for asking. Now, why have you decided to trespass on my family’s property? Better yet, why are you here in Konoha?” exchanging pleasantries was a habit breed into Yukiko from an early age. No matter who she faced, she was at least polite. 

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, “Saiya Daiko has accepted our offer, so has Sasora Nikai. It is a matter of time before we also get Miko Hirokei.” he stated simply, “I do not want to fight, I know that there is a chance I will not win.” 

“Even with your Sharingan Itachi?” Yukiko tilted her head up, the look of contempt on her face, “Or are you saving face as you and Kisame Hoshigaki underestimated Saiya and fell for her poison?" She knew about the incident, receiving a letter two days after from Saiya. "Itachi, I wish to enjoy the peace I have with my family before I put down the dogs that wronged them. Your group would ruin that, my answer remains the same."

This wasn't going the way Itachi anticipated, the Yukiko he was familiar with used to be somewhat more agreeable. 

“How about a game.” 

Yukiko raised a brow before both furrowed, “What kind of game?” 

“Shogi.” 

“You’ve never beat me at it.” 

“We were children then, things have changed. If I win, you will join us.” 

Yukiko didn't like this, “And if I decline?”

“Then I cannot ensure the safety of your mother if one of the others is sent after you.” He wasn't lying. He was genuinely looking out for her family’s well being due to it being her primary priority.

She bristled at the thought of her mother being endangered. “I’ll get the board.” She turned heel to go inside to search for her old game. It didn't take her long before she returned; board and pieces in hand. Yukiko sat on her knees as she set up the board, setting up both sides with ease before motioning to Itachi to sit across from her.

“As the one who challenged you, you can go first.” Itachi sat down on the balcony, having a leg folded under himself. 

“How thoughtful.” Yukiko moved her first piece, keeping her moves very conservative for the time being.

Itachi moved his piece next, then Yukiko followed. That’s how it went for quite some time. Itachi took some of Yukiko’s pieces and vice versa.

Shogi was a game of wit and strategy. You didn't have to always outsmart your opponent but outplaying them was a definite necessity. And unfortunately, it took one slip up of Yukiko’s that gave Itachi the advantage. She wouldn't show her panic, showing any emotion when in a tough spot was unbecoming of someone of her standing. Soon she started to take more time to plan her moves, her eyes narrowing at the predicament she got herself into now.

“You should see it.” Itachi spoke calmly, yet his voice sounded mildly distorted at the same time. He moved his silver general.

Yukiko knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to win whether she was under a genjutsu or not. She moved her gold general.

“Things aren't what they appear to be.” He spoke again, the pit of Yukiko’s stomach gurgled and groaned as her inner ear felt like it was vibrating aggressively. She felt sick but she wasn't going to let some small genjutsu stop her from winning

He moved a bishop, she moved a rook. He moved a lance, she a knight.

A pawn, a bishop.

A bishop, the silver general.

It continued, them going in circles until-

“I win.” Itachi had his pieces staged perfectly and ensnared her king.

“I see.” Yukiko kept a neutral face despite the mild anger and disappointment she felt in herself. “Cheater. You used genjutsu to attempt to alter my perception.” 

“There was no rule against it, and you had made several fatal mistakes that I chose to ignore initially.” 

She clicked her tongue before letting out a sigh as she raised her hand to dispel the genjutsu, the nausea remaining afterwards as it severely affected her inner ear. “Four days time I will leave Konoha, I will meet you in Tanzuki town, two shops from the pachinko parlor, it is a temporary base I use.” Yukiko spoke calmly as she started to pack away the pieces. “4pm I will be done with a meeting with an old ally. Come at 4:30, do not be late.”

She paused for a moment before looking up at him, “_ When the snow begins to fall, the heart of who beats? When the moon rises, who roams? When the sun rises, what happens? _”

Itachi looked puzzled for a brief moment. 

“It’s a riddle to ensure Miko’s joining.” Yukiko stated, “She knows the second half. It’s how we know if we must split up, that we are speaking to the real person.”

“And what will be her answer?” 

“You’ll know when you hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh  
ive never played Shogi, the gameplay is probably wrong, pls dont shoot me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with 3 of the 4 in agreement, its time to start meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, remember when I said I would like, go back to a normal update schedule?  
yeah no i lied.  
Im still have 1/2 jobs and on the search for another job. sooo  
updates are gonna be sporadic  
I might try for a monthly deal if anything!

It’s been several days and a handful of hours since last contact with Yukiko. As promised, she walked into a closed parlor around 3:30pm. Fifteen minutes after that, a cloaked figure walked in after her. After 45 minutes both Yukiko and the cloaked person walked out of the parlor and went separate ways. 

Yukiko seemed rather pleased with herself from whatever the meeting entailed. She pulled a grey cloak over her shoulders, making sure it was secured as she attached her signature deer mask to her face to conceal her identity to anyone who may know her. While she had worn different clothes when leaving, she still was recognizable to those who were seeking her without her usual attire. A grey colored compression shirt, black short shorts and her usual mesh leggings and heeled shinobi boots. It was an outfit more suited for fast travel than her yukata. 

She was keenly aware of the eyes on her as she made her way out of town. Of course, Yukiko wasn't alarmed in the slightest, but she did want to be out of sight in case she was tailed by someone she was not expecting.

Once she was within the treeline, she seemed to be irritated, “Show your face.” 

“You are rather perceptive.” Konan had stepped out from the shadows herself. 

Yukiko turned to face Konan, “I hope you won't hold our previous meeting against me.” 

The corner of Konan’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly, “It was interesting feeling my chakra slowly be released by the temporary seal you left on me.” 

“Are you here to escort me?” Yukiko returned the slight smile. 

“I am, but I am also here to speak to you about something else.” That caught Yukiko’s attention. “But we won't speak here, who knows who may be listening in.”

Yukiko nodded, “Understandable, this place has too many ears.” 

Soon papers lifted from Konan’s body and began to rapidly swirl around Yukiko. Without a word, the two women disappeared in a flurry of papers. It was as if they were never there to start with.

It was an experience to have to say the least. One moment Yukiko was standing with Konan in the middle of a dense forest, the next they were at the top floor balcony of the main tower in the middle of the Amegakure. The trip totally maybe took roughly two minutes in total but being swathed by paper for a fast travel was something Yukiko did not mind at all. 

Metal structures jutting up from the soaked landscape, metal pipes that weave in and out of buildings, power lines branching from rooftop to rooftop, and the ever oppressive overcast of rain heavy clouds.

“With this agreement, I have stipulations I must place.” Yukiko spoke once Konan was fully reformed, “My position is very precarious.”

“We can talk about what both of our sides need while we wait for Pain to finish surveillance.” Konan turned, motioning Yukiko to follow her inside. 

Surveillance? How did a single person survey an entire village on their own? Even if the Amegakure was the smallest of all the nations, it was a feat that Yukiko did not believe that was doable.

And yet... with the reputation of the Akatsuki being monsters among men, it was absolutely plausible at the same time.

The sound of their heels clacking against the floor was the only thing they heard over the groaning of the pipes. It was humid, the small hairs on the back of Yukiko’s neck started to cling to the back of her skin as they descended the staircase. 

"Are the Akatsuki operating under Hanzo then?"

"Hanzo is dead." Konan replied in a blunt fashion, "he has been dead for quite some time. "

"Pardon?" It was common knowledge, at least to Yukiko and the other villages, that Hanzo of the Salamander was the leader of the Amegakure. 

He'd fought against the three Sanin, and spared their lives after bestowing them the title of Sanin, nearly killed the skilled swordsman Mifune of the Land of Iron, and still created the village hidden among the Rain. During chunin exams when genin would converse among each other, everyone spoke as if Hanzo was still alive and kicking. 

“He was no longer needed as he served only himself.” Konan was calm as she spoke, opening a door into a room where cool air rushed out to greet the two women. “He has been dead for quite some time.” 

The cold air compared to the humidity that was outside shot a shiver down Yukiko’s spine but it was welcomed, “A lie to keep suspicions off who is leading Ame?”

“You catch on very quickly.”

Yukiko simply hummed as she closed the door behind herself. “When you are next in line to take over a clan, one must be sharp.” 

The inside of the room was lightly furnished as a large office. There was a long oak wood table; one chair on either end with 6 along the length of it. The chairs themselves were basic black swivel chairs. 

“We will wait for Pain here.” Konan took a seat, “I presume you aren't completely committed to joining the Akatsuki.” 

Yukiko sat across from her, crossing her legs under the table, “As I mentioned my position is precarious. As the heiress to the Tsuwakuro clan, I’m constantly under the eyes of the village elders. As far as they know, I am currently on the search for a ‘husband’ as my father does not approve of my fiance.” she leaned back into her seat. “I'm actually using my time here on the mainland to pull favors owed to me. I am also one of the possible candidates to lead the village if the princess were to suddenly die as the Yukigakure's leadership has strictly been matriarchal before the takeover when the princess fled to be an actress.” She folded her hands on the table, looking Konan in the eyes before she spoke more.

“I want a revolution. I want my home village to be freed from the old ideas of isolationism that the elders have still. Despite the ‘Land of Spring’ existing, that’s only a small portion of the entirety of the Yukigakure.” She closed her eyes. The memories of returning from a mission only to be sent on a body recovery one from the further out settlements were as clear as day as she found children far too young as cold as ice buried under the cruel snow. Having to explain to relatives that their own kin died due to 'natural causes' made her chest burn with rage as the most vulnerable of the citizens were left to fend for themselves after their parents were killed on missions. “The Land of Glaciers, Permafrost, and Tundra are all still frozen and its people are not allowed to migrate as ‘Spring country’ has been for noble families only whether they belong to a clan or not.” her eyes opened. "I want to give those who are stuck in the frozen depths of Yuki a fighting chance to change their futures."

“What does the Akatsuki get in return if we help?” Konan knew all too well the selfishness of elders of a village coming out of Isolationism.

A faint smile broke on Yukiko’s face, “Have you ever wondered what resources the Yukigakure has? How we’ve managed to not fall into economic collapse after being shut from the outside world for the two and a half decades?”

Now that had Konan’s interest. "Tell me more."

* * *

“Lady Saiya-”

“Just Saiya.” 

“La- I mean, Saiya, we cannot thank you enough for your help here in the village.” The Captain of the mission sent to the small village on the outskirts of Kumo bowed her head in respect to the other, “I was wary of the rumors surrounding you but you are far kinder than many give you credit for.” 

Saiya returned the bow, “First and foremost I am a doctor before a shinobi. When there are people who need medical assistance, I help. Kindness has nothing to do with it, it’s the human thing to do.” She never took praise too well as it was deemed as basic humanity to help the injured and sick. 

“Still, you have done wonders for us. Lord Raikage has even sent a gift of gratitude as this small village is where his brother was from.” The captain held out a scroll to Saiya, “It was a great honor meeting with you and working at your side.” 

“We are all in your debt.” The rest of the squadron bowed to Saiya, who obviously looked mildly uncomfortable at this. 

“Thank you all for working with me, I must take my leave as there are things I must attend to.” She was hesitant but accepted the scroll, tucking it into her obi.

“Already? But you just finished a weeks worth of work” 

Saiya glanced off to the side, “I received a correspondence from a friend who needs help, I must go. Things need to be done.” She took a deep breath, “It was an honor working with many talented medics despite our village differences. Please be well.” She bowed her head before turning heel and making her way down the pathway to leave the recovering village, having the small clay bird left by Deidara up her single sleeve. 

She had to ensure no one saw her take to the sky on the clay. There were too many risks being in lightning country as a lone kunoichi. 

Once Saiya deemed herself far enough from immediate prying eyes, she made a sharp turn and sped into the forest, moving in erratic patterns to throw off any potential trackers. She gripped the clay bird in her hand, infusing her chakra into the material before throwing it up into the air. She waited for it to take it’s true form before leaping from a high branch and landing on top of the bird; using chakra to keep herself firmly planted.

It’d been years since she’d last gone flying like so, a sense of nostalgia hit. She hadn’t decided if it was a good type of nostalgia or bitter sweet but either way she knew that what she was getting into would change the plans she had started to craft. It made her wonder, was the Akatsuki privy to what she was researching before travelling with the other three? We’re the other 3 setting her up to have her research stolen? 

_ Would anyone even notice that she had nearly the holy grail of DNA samples on her person? _

Who knew. She did take the chance to snag several vials of blood from three clan members of Kumo under the guise of treatment but it was all for her research and data collection. There was a reason why the leaders of the Yukigakure were wary of the petite medic, she was far too smart for her own damn good in their opinion. 

Sequencing DNA to figure out what caused kekkei genkai, breaking down DNA to see what chromosome dictated chakra natures, recreating RNA to see if physical kekkei genkai could be artificially created in non clan beings.

Her only problem being that she could not run tests on humans for it, even if they volunteered as the elders of her village frowned upon her research. 

Saiya only saw the potential of having possibly the strongest military force, having a military force with almost every available kekkei genkai possible. All of her work was stunted due to her own village refusing to even get state of the art technology for her to further her research. 

‘_ You’ve gone too far! You ignorant child, you know nothing of the lengths we’ve gone to protect the blood of our village! _’

‘_ Are you trying to start a full scale war against the mainland? What will they say when they find out what you’ve done!? _’

‘_ You are so close to being imprisoned, if we receive one more request for whatever contraption you want imported, _ ** _we will make you disappear_ ** _ . _’

Saiya couldn't help but click her tongue at the voices of the elders of the Yukigakure echoing in her mind. She would make her vision come to fruition and no one would be there to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this insanity.  
leave a kudos if you enjoyed!  
Or dont!  
this is honestly self indulgent as frick.


End file.
